


Birthday Present

by carminesbodycollector



Category: Antiviral (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carminesbodycollector/pseuds/carminesbodycollector
Summary: Syd isn't the type of person who gives people presents, even is boyfriend. However, he knows that it's important for him to do so. When he brings the gift home, he would have loved if Topp let him go to bed in peace, but with a gift like this, he isn't that lucky.





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship and this film.

Birthday parties with your lover were usually considered a time for fun and play, cake and presents, but not for Syd. He sighed for what had to be the twentieth time in the last hour, just staring at the meats offered in the butcher shop. Some part of him still hated Arvid with a seething rage that would never die, but another, stronger part, was just exasperated with the world, not the whole world, just certain pieces of it. 

How could one present be so damned difficult? Syd knew himself, knew he wasn’t the touchy-feely type, but he had to be able to get something, right? A small scowl passed over his face as he finally tore himself away from the butcher shop window and began walking home. There was a crumpled list of groceries in his pocket that Topp had given him with big letters scrawled across the top that read, “No Egg Salad.” Maybe he could find something decent at the store, cookies or maybe a cake. 

Just then his attention was pulled from his thoughts of what flavor cake Topp might like, to a store he’d never seen. A fading “Grand Opening” sign sat in the window, telling him that, while new, this store wasn’t still in its infancy. He stared at it for a long moment, knowing Topp would probably be thrilled to know it was here, probably already did. The other man had been heavily hinting that he wanted to try- 

Syd shook his head to clear it, then steeled his expression into a half scowl and walked in. Topp had better thank him for this.

* * *

The kitchen smelled like partially burned cake and had been completely covered in steamers thanks to a very excited technician. Even though he was decorating and baking for his own birthday, Topp had long ago learned that expecting Syd to be even mildly festive was asking a lot. The only holiday he seemed to like was Christmas (Topp would never forget when he’d come home to find Syd on a ladder, trying to balance a star on top of an otherwise bare plastic tree). However, this year they were going to do it right. Both had the night off for the first time in years and Topp was not going to let this opportunity slip away. 

As he finished setting the table, he heard the door open and looked up to see Syd hanging up his coat and scarf. The kid looked sick, but it was sometimes hard to tell anymore and considering the lack of coughing, Topp decided the redness in the other’s cheeks was likely from the cold. Syd glanced over and gave a small nod in greeting then moved into the bedroom and then back into the kitchen. He fumbled for a moment with his hands, unsure about what to do, then simply laced his finger’s with Topp’s, the barest traces of a smile tugging at his lips. “You can’t bake and streamers are ridiculous.”

Topp laughed and gave Syd a kiss. “My birthday, my rules.”

The next hour was spent in comfortable silence as the two ate, broken only by Syd’s nearly monotone rendition of “Happy Birthday.” Frosting spared them both the taste of burnt cake and once the meal was done, Syd stood and placed the dishes in the sink to be washed later. With that finished, he walked into the bedroom, returning with a box covered in plain brown paper and tied with a ribbon the same color as Topp’s hair. “Here,” was the only word Syd spoke as he set the present down. He didn’t stay to wait for Topp to open it. “I’m going to bed.”

Topp pulled the paper off and, as he stared at his present, a mischievous smile spread across his face. 

* * * (warning- smut below)

It had been a good thought at the time. Syd could just give him the present and leave without much fanfare. He could sleep and get up tomorrow and nothing would ever have to be done. Sadly, as usual, the universe wasn’t with him. Frustrated, tired eyes glared at Topp as the other stood in the doorway shirtless and holding his present in his hands. “You really didn’t think you were going to get away that easy, did you?” he asked, walking over and pulling the covers back. 

“It was a thought.” Syd replied, staring up at Topp. He didn’t move to stop the other man, not when his own shirt was pulled up and over his thin arms, not when his hair was gently pulled from its small bun and left to fall over his shoulders, and not even when Topp’s lips found his and gentle arms pulled him into a tight embrace. 

Topp smiled. He knew that if Syd wanted him to stop, he’d say something or just forcefully shove him off and Topp would immediately roll over and let it go; he never wanted to force Syd into anything. He loved him. But right now, Syd’s long, delicate fingers were tangled in his hair and the soft sounds he was making definitely weren’t 'stop.' 

Topp grinned, setting his gift down and instead pulling out a box from under the bed. “My birthday, my rules?” he asked, moving to trail kisses down Syd’s neck. The redhead’s breaths came in gasps and Topp felt him nod. With a nod of his own, he quickly flipped Syd over and secured a pair of handcuffs to his small wrists. 

The smaller male turned and gave Topp a glare then sighed, relaxing onto the sheets. Chuckling, Topp moved one hand under his boyfriend, slipping it into Syd’s pants and thanking every deity he could think of that the redhead slept without boxers. Nodding to himself, he pulled the pants down to make his job much easier.

Syd moaned, a stunted sound that he tried to bite back as he wriggled against the hand stroking him. Topp grinned and took his hand away for a moment to pull out a strip of fabric from the box. “Open up,” he said, placing the makeshift gag into Syd’s mouth and tying it behind his head. The smaller man gave him a look that would have been much more threatening if not for the half needy glint. 

Topp kissed him and finally picked up his preset along with a bottle of lube. Carefully, he slicked the dildo before pressing against Syd. It was bigger than he was, but he could take the small blow to his manhood if it meant he got to see his generally stoic redhead writhing on the bed. 

Syd tried to turn around, but then the damned thing was pushing in and all he could do was pant and wait. Topp had to have figured it out by now and-

He screamed around the gag as the dildo began to vibrate, wriggling and, much to his annoyance, trying to grind into the bed. Topp grinned and once again wrapped his hand around Syd’s length, pumping him. He could hear every strangled sound his boyfriend made, every little pant and gasp for more. However, just as Syd’s eyes were beginning to cloud over and his struggles more desperate, Topp pulled away. 

The look Syd gave him could only be described as furious, although the disheveled hair and flushed face only made him even more adorable. Topp loved it; Syd just looked so damned frustrated and needy and cute and oh God- 

He gently pulled his present free and set it aside, prompting an almost disappointed whine from Syd. Topp leaned over and kissed his cheek, wrapping his arms around him for a moment before slicking his fingers and slowly inserting two into Syd’s stretched body. 

He ran each digit along soft insides, loving how Syd tried to rock against him, practically begging for more. Once he was sure the other was ready, he positioned his already slick member outside of Syd and slowly pushed in. 

Even after everything, his lover was still so warm and tight around him. He leaned over, resting on Syd’s back but careful not to put his full weight on him. One hand reached around and once again began to stroke. 

Slowly at first, but with growing speed, Topp thrust into Syd, who, despite himself, began rocking and swaying along. He was moaning and gasping for breath, face flushed and small beads of sweat running down his pale body. 

After so long, Topp knew just how to move to make Syd scream and beg. He could feel himself panting as well, moaning. The soft insides tightened around him and he felt a shudder run through Syd’s body, then a long cry as the smaller man came. 

That sound, that feeling, was enough to send Topp over the edge with a long, low moan. 

He was gentle as could be as he pulled out, carefully removing the gag and cuffs. Syd curled in on himself the minute he was free, but didn’t stand or move much at all. Topp lay down behind him, spooning him. “Thanks for the present, kid,” he chuckled, listening to Syd’s heart rate slowly come down. The redhead gave a sleepy, slightly dazed hum and pressed a bit closer, long fingers threading with Topps. 

Soon, quiet twin snores echoed softly through the apartment.


End file.
